Seiyo Academy
by Shugofairy3
Summary: Amu and the gang are part of the most prestigious cooking academy for sweets, Seiyo Academy. With their reputations, they are able to rule the school. Just what will will happen when a new transfer student comes?
1. Sweet Princesses

This a story with a few things from Shokugeki no Soma.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, just the plot.

* * *

Chapter 1 "Sweet Princesses"

As a new transfer student walks down the prestigious baking school, Seiyo Academy she hears several comments that went something along the lines off:

"Look here they come. Bet they'll be good in bed like they are in the kitchen."

"Oh My God they are smoking hot."

"I wanna go on a date with them."

"Sh don't let the 'Sweet Princes' hear you. They'll destroy you."

As she was listening in on their comments she ran into another student.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, it's fine. No harm done. You seemed distracted, you ok?

"Ah yea, I was wondering just what those boys were whispering about."

"Oh I see. You must be the new transfer student if you don't know who they were talking about."

"Yup. Ah I haven't introduced myself. My names Amano Ichigo."

"The names Kato Rumi. Just call me Rumi. So here's the deal at this school.

On the right is Mashiro Rima, with wavy golden hair flowing down to her waist. Her cute appearance resembles that of a elegant English lady. She loves incorporating chocolate in her sweets.

Next to her that cheerful girl with red hair tied into pigtails with a red ribbon is named Yuiki Yaya. Her specialty is making candy or candy sculptures.

On the right side of the group, that has blonde hair like Rima but tied into a long pigtail that reaches her mid-thigh, is Hoshina Utau. She specializes in Sea Salt.

Last but not least was Hinamori Amu, the leader of the four, short shoulder length pink hair half of which is tied together with an X clip. She specializes in using strawberries.

The four of them are known as the "Sweet Princesses." They've won several competitions together, are always at the top of their class, and their skills are said to even rival those of the high school division and professional Patissiere."

"WOW! They must be super important than."

"They are. They're part of the -"

Before Rumi could finish her sentence a chorus of "Will you go out with me?" was shouted throughout the whole school. Ichigo and Rumi turned around and saw that the four boys who made those (inappropriate) comments are on their knees with one hand on their heart and the other arm stretched out with hearts in their eyes.

The "Sweet Princesses" raised an eyebrow but before they could say anything

the "Sweet Princesses" were pulled behind another body. In front of them were another four boys that all had different hair colors.


	2. Sweet Princes, Guardians, and Shokugekis

Chapter 2 "Sweet Princes, Guardians, and Shokugekis OH MY!"

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything as you all know**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes**

* * *

"Back off!" said the red haired boy.

"Hmph, If you don't want your families companies getting shut down I suggest you back away," said the green haired boy, his glasses shining.

"Rima-chan what did he do to you?" said a purple haired boy as he glared at the other four boys that were still on their knees.

The last boy with blue hair silently went to hug Amu as well as sending a death glare to them.

"Hmph, you princes aren't that great," declared one of the boys

"Ho, you think you can do better than us?" questioned the blue haired boy.

"We don't need to think, we know. We challenge the 'Sweet Princes' to a shokugeki," challenged another one of the boys.

As soon as the words "Shokugeki" was spoken a burst of murmurs and gasps erupted from the crowd.

"Fine, we accept your challenge" said the red haired boy.

"So, what are your conditions?" asked the green haired boy.

"We want to go out on a date with the 'Sweet Princesses'" declared the third boy that was a part of their group.

"Then if we allow you to go out on a date with them, we want you and your buddies to leave the school. The school has no need for boys who focus more on their sexual activities then their studies" replied the purple haired boy.

"The theme will be...hmmm" the red haired boy put his fingers to his chin and then said "How about Bon Bon chocolates?"

"The judges will of course be the 'Sweet Princesses' and Nikaidou Yuu. That all right?" said the green haired boy.

"F-fine we accept."

"Then we'll see you in 10 days" said the blue haired boy.

"Alright, that's enough. Everyone get back to your classes" commanded Amu while glaring at the onlookers.

As soon as she said so every student started running back to their classes.

"What was that about?" asked Ichigo.

"That was the 'Sweet Princes.' They're like the 'Sweet Princesses' but instead they're boys.

The red haired boy, that looks like a jock is Souma Kukai. He uses spices as a primary ingredient in his sweets.

The green haired boy with glasses was Sanjo Kairi. He mostly uses tea leaves western or eastern.

The long purple haired one that looks like a girl is Fujisaki Nagihiko. His specialty is making traditional japanese sweets.

Lastly, there's the blue haired boy that has a cool passive face on us Tsukiyomi Ikuto the leader of the 'Sweet Princes.' He specializes in using chocolate as his main ingredient.

All together they make up the ' **GUARDIANS**!' They're considered one of the most influential groups in the whole school including the cooking world. Their orders are even above those of the instructors! The 'Guardians' consist of eight seats:

1st Chair: Tsukiyomi Ikuto

2nd Chair: Hinamori Amu

3rd Chair: Fujisaki Nagihiko

4th Chair: Sanjo Kairi

5th Chair: Hoshina Utau

6th Chair: Mashiro Rima

7th Chair: Souma Kukai

and 8th Chair: Yuiki Yaya."

"Amazing, so what were those boys challenging them to? Something around the lines of 'Shokugeki?'"

"That's right. A Shokugeki can be initiated by anyone, whither they're a 'Guardian,' teacher or a regular student. Each side must lay out a compensation or something they have to give up. Each side's compensation must have a balanced weight. For example, if someone were to challenge a member of the 'Guardians' for their spot not even their expulsion would be enough. For a Shokugeki to be authorized 3 issues must be approved of:

An authorized individual must validate the Shokugeki

An odd number of judges to make sure there are no ties

Both sides must agree to the Shokugeki and the conditions of the Shokugeki or it isn't valid.

Both parties will establish a date and a theme for their match. And that's about it."

"Ehhhhh…..This school is really competitive huh?"

"No kidding after all Seiyo is the most prestigious confectionery school in the world. I forgot to mention if you get a certain number of F's you're automatically expelled."

As soon as the words left her mouth Ichigo stared at her in shock and utter terror.

Looking at her watch, Rumi quickly yells,"We better get going before we're late. Teachers aren't ok with anything here unless you challenge them to a Shokugeki."


	3. The Start of Group-A

Chapter 3

"Morning class. Today we have a transfer student. Please welcome Amano Ichigo" introduced Ameya-sensei.

"Hi, my names Amano Ichigo. But you can call me Ichigo. Nice to meet you guys" said Ichigo.

"Amano-San you will be joining A-group" directed Ameya-sensei.

"Hai."

As she walked to her group, Ichigo could hear whispers of "Why's she in A-group?" " she doesn't seem special." "I bet she has connections to the school." And so on.

When Ichigo got to her group she introduced herself...again "Hi, my names Ichigo."

Before she could say anything else a candied rose was placed in front of her.

"Hello Ichigo-chan. I'm Hanabusa Satsuki" he said as he flipped his hair back.

"Domo. I'm Sennosuke Andou." He said as Andou stuck his hand out for a handshake, which Ichigo returned.

"Kashino Makoto." He said before turning back to his work.

Clap, Clap! "Alright everyone, today we'll be making Mille crepes" instructed Ameya-Sensei.

After instructions were told students went to work.

30 minutes later all students presented their assignment to Ameya-Sensei.

However all Ichigo presented was a burnt Mille crepe.

"Amano-San what is this? Are you kidding me?" Asked Ameya-Sensei.

"T-the truth is I'm just a beginner."

"Ehhhhhhhh!?" Screamed the whole class.

As soon as Ameya-sensei tried the crepe she wrote on her clipboard and said "A-group minus 10 points."

Causing Kashino to cringe.

"What happened? Was she really recommended by Henri-sensei?" Mentioned a student.

"She's not qualified to be in A-group, is she?" Questioned a male student.

As the commotion went on Makoto went to try Ichigo's Mille crepe.

"Certainly, it has a beginners taste" Makoto said after trying the crepe.

"Amano there was 10 days after you received the enrollment notice right?"

"Yea."

"You're a year behind us, why didn't you think of practicing?" He yelled.

"Or could you be thinking you're an idiot and thought someone would personally help you," he continued.

"No, that's not-"

"Your naive! We're all aiming to be pros here! If you don't have the determination, go home!"

The room became silent as Ichigo began to tear up. Soon someone broke the awkward silence.

"Ara, Kashino you shouldn't be so mean. If you keep frowning like that, your face is going to stay like that when you grow up" said a voice.

As everyone turned around they saw Mashiro Rima, 6th chair of the Guardians.

"Rima-nee-sama" said Makoto.

"It's Mashiro-Sama!" Yelled a female student.

"Mashiro-sama what can we help you with?" Asked Ameya-sensei.

"I just came to deliver something. Sorry for interrupting class." Rima said as she walked up to Ichigo.

"Come to the Royal Garden after school today. Makoto, Andou, Hanabusa you guys come to." She commanded as she handed the invitation to Ichigo before walking off.

"Hai, Rima-San/-chan/nee-sama" replied as they bowed.

Ichigo continued to stare at the invitation with a surprised face.

* * *

 _Rima is Kashino's cousin not sister. In this story Kashino is closer to Rima then his actual sister._


End file.
